


A Night To Remember

by TwinDragonProductions



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Drinking, Drinking Contest, Drunken Flirting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinDragonProductions/pseuds/TwinDragonProductions
Summary: After a long streak of striking out Kevin is just about done for the night. At least until a fiery-haired woman walks in.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Night To Remember

Kevin sat alone at the bar, nursing his drink. Tonight had been a total bust. He scoffed, in fact, the past few weeks had been just awful. Every chick he hit on was either taken or rejected him. The whole bar reeked of strong booze and cheap cigarettes. Over the speakers blared some overplayed pop music that sounded like was ripped straight from the radio station’s playlist.

  
Kevin considered just finishing off his drink and calling it a night. He gave the bar one last scan, looking for some potential tail. His eyes fell upon and fixated on an absolutely gorgeous babe. She was tall and had rust-red hair that was cut into a pixie cut. She had on a tight, white dress that came halfway down her thigh. She looked around; her vivid green eyes shone with sharp intelligence. Kevin smiled, he had to go after her. He watched as she made her way confidently through the crowd and sat on one of the cracked leather stools at the bar a few seats away from him.

  
Kevin couldn’t hear her but she ordered a drink. He was fascinated by her, couldn’t take his eyes off her. The way she carried herself, the way that she was constantly taking in her surroundings, her rocking body, everything about her was perfect. He finished off his drink in one swallow and stood up, the ground spinning beneath him for a second.  
“Hey there.” Kevin purred as he sat down next to her the mysterious woman. She was even more stunning up close.

  
She gave him a hard stare and looked him up and down. “I was wondering when you were going to make your move.” She said, coolly.

  
“I just wanted to finish my drink,” Kevin said with a sly smile. “Speaking of which, how about I pay for this round?”

  
The woman rolled her eyes. “No thank you. I can pay my own way.” She wasn’t hostile, more like closed off. He could work with closed off.

  
“Hey, I can respect that.” He said nonchalantly. He signaled for another drink to the bartender who nodded. “So, what’s a pretty little lady like you doing in a joint like this?”

  
“Cheap drinks. You?”

  
“Eye candy like you.” Kevin purred. A small smirk broke through her aloof façade. He kept his eyes focused on her eyes, even if was tempting to look elsewhere. Their drinks arrived at the same time. He had another whiskey on the rocks while she had some yellow, fruity martini looking drink that was garnished with a lemon wedge. She squeezed the lemon into the drink and, without hesitation, ate the fruit. She didn’t even flinch. Kevin didn’t know why but it turned him on.

  
“I may be eye candy, but that doesn’t mean you can stare.” She said, her tone sharp. Kevin tore his eyes off her, clearing his throat nervously. “So, you only come to bars to pick up women?” She asked. Kevin could tell that it was a loaded question.

  
“And get drunk,” Kevin said with a chuckle. He took a sip of his drink. The woman scoffed, rolled her eyes, but smiled for a second. “So, what is that drink anyway?” Kevin asked, consciously making sure that he didn’t stare at her for too long.

  
“It’s called a sidecar. I like them.” She took a sip of her drink, her deep red lipstick sticking to the side of the glass. “What’s your name?” She asked, casually.

  
“Kevin, and yours?” Kevin asked, giving her a suave smile.

  
“Gwen.” He could tell her walls were coming down.

  
“It’s lovely to meet you, Gwen. Are you new to the area?” He reached out his hand for her to shake.

  
She looked at his hand, skeptically, but eventually shook it as she said, “Yes, actually, I just moved here for my job.”

  
“Let me guess, you’re some kind of teacher or professor,” Kevin said, letting go of her hand.

  
“Let me guess, you’re some kind of mechanic,” Gwen said, scathingly.

  
“Ow, my feelings,” Kevin said, overdramatically feigning hurt feelings. Gwen chuckled and rolled her eyes. “In all seriousness, I’m the person you call when you need to find someone or something.”

  
“Oh, I see, you’re a price-gouging middleman,” Gwen said, her tongue sharp as her eyes.

  
“Hey, a guy has to make a living,” Kevin said with a shrug. “But, if you must know, I am also very handy with cars and other engines.”

  
Gwen sighed and smiled. “Yeah, I teach college-level chemistry.” Another wall down, her body language became much more relaxed and she turned slightly in her seat to face him.

  
“Don’t you know that only people who need a lot to get drunk come here?” Kevin asked, leaning in slightly.

  
“I’ve heard. Like I said, I like cheap places to drink.” Her tone was almost a challenge.

  
Kevin smiled wide; he’d take that challenge. He leaned back and said casually, “Well, I’ll have to find out just how much you can drink some time.”

  
Gwen sat up straight. “Why not now?”

  
“I’m sure you don’t want to get wasted tonight. A smart girl like you, lose control like that without planning ahead? Never.” He taunted her.

  
“How are you so sure I didn’t plan on getting wasted tonight?” Gwen said, her eyes narrowing.

  
“Simple, you came alone.” Kevin said, smirking. Without a word Gwen took her drink and drank it all, keeping her brilliant green eyes locked on his. She put down the empty glass with a sigh. Kevin chuckled and did the same. “You’re on.” He ordered two shots of tequila and they both downed their shots. It burned going down but he managed to keep a straight face. Gwen ordered vanilla flavored vodka. They kept trading who would order. After five shots Kevin was starting to feel his hard-drinking. However, the alcohol loosened Gwen up. She was giggly and talkative. “This is not a fair competition!” Kevin proclaimed loudly.

  
“Mmm? And why is that?” Gwen said, leaning in close and resting her chin on her hand.

  
“I was already drunk when I started talking to you. I demand that you do the next three rounds on your own!” The bartender brought them their next round, a shot each of bourbon. Gwen drank both of them at the same time and slammed the shot glasses down. She gave him a cocky smirk.

  
“Alright you two, that’s enough.” The bartender said, officially cutting them off.

  
“Uh? What do you know? You’re a jackass.” Kevin slurred, resting his spinning head on the hard, wet surface of the bar. He groaned as his stomach protested the spinning of the room.

  
Gwen laid her head down so she was looking at him. “Hey.” She said softly. “I had fun.” She put a hand on his knee and smiled softly.

  
“I had fun too,” Kevin admitted.

  
“Listen…” She purred, rubbing her hand up his thigh. “I don’t do one-night stands, and I don’t sleep with strangers, but how would you like to go out sometime?”  
Kevin smiled. “Yeah, sure, sounds great.”

  
Gwen sat up, and almost fell back but managed to catch herself. “Here, give me your phone.” She said, putting her hand out expectantly. Kevin reached into his back pocket without lifting his head and handed her his phone. After a minute of messing with it she gave it back. “Call me sometime, okay?”

  
“Will do, princess,” Kevin said, pocketing his phone.

  
“And don’t call my princess,” Gwen said, standing up and walking away.

  
Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. She. Was. Perfect.


End file.
